Train List - BNSF Bakersfield
OBSOLETE (APPLIES TO RUN8 VERSION 1) *** Below is a list of trains originating out of BNSF Bakersfield, sorted by call time. This page is for information only. Be sure to check the Train Registry for actual train availability and status. Note: This page is incomplete, and is under construction. 00:10 - HVAWBAR1 High Priority Manifest - Vancouver, WA to Barstow, CA *Spawns west of Bakersfield on BNSF Main, near CP Lopez *Train works at BNSF BAK Yard, contact YM (if on duty) for arrival track, or select available track *Setout any Bakersfield destination cars at BNSF BAK Yard (BAK, BK, UP North, SJVR, etc.) *Train continues East over the UP and BNSF Mojave Subs to Barstow *Contact YM (if on duty) for Receiving Yard track assignment, or select available track *Terminates at Barstow Receiving Yard 00:45 - SOIGCLO1 Intermodal (Double Stack Service) - Oakland, CA to Clovis, NM *Inspection Required at Barstow *Thru Train - Delete after arrival in Needles 01:50 - ZRICWSP1 Highest Priority Intermodal - Richmond, CA to Willow Springs, IL * Thru train - Delete after arrival in Needles 02:00 - VRICCLO1 Autoracks - Richmond, CA to Clovis, NM * Thru train - Delete after arrival in Needles 02:30 - SJVR Kern 1 Local - Bakersfield, CA *Work: Industries at Jastro 03:00 - MRICBAR1 Manifest Freight - Richmond, CA to Barstow, CA *Terminates at Barstow Receiving Yard 03:30 - MFRSBAR4 Manifest Freight - Fresno, CA to Barstow, CA * Terminates at Barstow Receiving Yard 05:30 - UPITKAI1 Unit (Steel Empties) - Pittsburg, CA to Kaiser, CA *Thru train - Delete after arrival in San Bernardino (see below) *Connection to Metrolink San Gabriel Valley Line (which runs to Kaiser Steel in Fontana) is not replicated in Run8, therefore, delete the train upon arrival in San Bernardino. 06:00 - XGUCABE5 Empty Grain - Calwa, CA to Aberdeen, SD *Thru train - Delete after arrival in Needles 08:00 - BN Edison Local - Bakersfield, CA *Work: Industries at Edison 08:40 - UPITBRI1 Unit (Steel Empties) - Pittsburg, CA to ??? *May be a typo on the registry - Is this to BIR (Birmingham, AL)? 09:40 - ZRICWSP2 Highest Priority Intermodal - Richmond, CA to Willow Springs, IL * Thru train - Delete after arrival in Needles 10:00 - EWSSBAR1 Empty Unit Coal - Wasco, CA to Barstow, CA *Terminates at Barstow Inspection Yard *Becomes CBASV at Barstow, with UP Power, and continues to Savage, UT (via Daggett / Yermo) 10:00 - QSTOCHI6 Intermodal (Guaranteed Service) - Stockton, CA to Chicago (Corwith), IL *Thru train - Delete after arrival in Needles 12:00 - MMODBAR1 Manifest Freight - Modesto, CA to Barstow, CA *Terminates at Barstow Receiving Yard 12:30 - SJVR Kern 2 Local - Bakersfield, CA *Work: Industries at Jastro 13:45 - BNBYLAC4 Baretable Intermodal - North Bay, CA to Los Angeles, CA *Thru train - Delete after BNSF Colton Crossing 14:00 - ZSTOWSP8 Highest Priority Intermodal - Stockton, CA to Willow Springs, IL * Thru train - Delete after arrival in Needles 15:15 - ZNBYWSP9 Highest Priority Intermodal - North Bay, CA to Willow Springs, IL * Thru train - Delete after arrival in Needles 17:00 - MBAKBAR3 Manifest Freight - BNSF Bakersfield, CA to Barstow, CA * Work: Mojave Yard * Terminates at Barstow Receiving Yard 19:00 - UPITESL1 Unit (Steel Empties) - Pittsburg, CA to East St. Louis, IL *Thru train - Delete after arrival in Needles 20:30 - HPASBAR1 High Priority Manifest - Pasco, WA to Barstow, CA *Terminates at Barstow Receiving Yard 21:45 - MSTOBAR1 Manifest Freight - Stockton, CA to Barstow CA *Terminates at Barstow Receiving Yard 22:00 - SJVR Kern 3 Local - Bakersfield, CA *Work: Jastro, Bakersfield, Kern. Jct 22:30 - QSTOATG1 Intermodal (Guaranteed Service) - Stockton, CA to Atlanta, GA * Inspection Required at Barstow * Thru train - Delete after arrival in Needles 22:40 - QSTOALT1 Intermodal (Guaranteed Service) - Stockton, CA to Alliance, TX * Inspection Required at Barstow * Thru train - Delete after arrival in Needles 23:20 - MBAKBAR1 Manifest Freight - Bakersfield, CA to Barstow, CA * Work: Mojave Yard * Terminates at Barstow Receiving Yard